creepypastafandomcom_it-20200214-history
The Society for a Better Tomorrow
Prologo. Il mio nome non è realmente Greg Green. Il mio vero nome non ha importanza. In questo momento sto usando diversi proxy, perciò non provate a rintracciarmi. L’unica cosa che davvero importa è che io continui a rendere pubbliche le informazioni in mio possesso. Dovete venire a conoscenza di queste cose, dovete fermarli; la Società per un Domani Migliore non può più farcela. Orwell potrebbe essere morto o potrebbe stare a nascondersi, perciò io trascriverò i suoi documenti qui, sul social network più conosciuto della Terra. ________________________________ Opening with Such a Task. Orwell era mio amico. Ovviamente questo non era il suo vero nome, ma tutti i nomi e i posti di cui vi parlerò saranno fittizi, per proteggere me e il resto del mio gruppo. Personalmente non so cosa sia realmente accaduto ad Orwell ed ai suoi amici. Erano fin troppo strani, ma credo che le mie idee si faranno più chiare mano a mano che trascriverò e renderò pubblici i suoi scritti. Orwell mi disse che era lo scriba del gruppo, che mise per iscritto e documentò tutto ciò che accadde. Mi si presentò con quattro scatole, ognuna con una differente etichetta. Ce n’era una con su scritto “Da dove veniamo”; questa scatola era la seconda più grande e, apparentemente, la prima in ordine cronologico. Un’altra scatola recava scritto “Dove siamo stati”; questa era indubbiamente la più grande e sicuramente la seconda in ordine cronologico, essendo la terza etichettata con “Verso dove andremo”; questa scatola era più piccola delle prime, ma senza alcun dubbio più grande dell’ultima. Questa era contrassegnata dalla scritta “Cose di varia importanza ma senza alcun ordine particolare”. Orwell mi disse di trascrivere qualsiasi cosa trovassi in queste scatole, perciò ora siedo qui, mentre tengo tra le mani la più piccola delle quattro. A breve trascriverò alcune delle cose che troverò qui dentro. "A List of Places We Must Never Go” from the box “Things of Varying Importance But No Particular Order" 1) Il passeggino che non si muove, nel vicolo vicino qui in poi i nomi sono tutti fittizi Breton e Hillside. 2) La casa all’angolo tra Maple e Elm. 3) La cantina di Newton. 4) Dollar Store (o quello che vi rimane) al Miglio 5. 5) QUALSIASI PARCO. 6) Il cimitero senza nome ad Arlington. 7) L’insenatura vicino casa di Lockwood. 8) La cava nel bosco (voi tutti sapete quale). 9) Il negozio di liquori a Lloyd*, Hancock, Perry e Lincoln. 10) I bar di Fuller, Elmwood e Carper*. 11) Le fogne sotto Maple**. 12) Qualsiasi luogo vicino casa di Triton. 13) Qualsiasi metropolitana dalle 20:00 alle 10:00. 14) Il ponte che connette Salsbury e la East 40th * - sicuro soltanto di giorno**- meglio evitare qualsiasi fogna. Commento: scriverò il mio pensiero su tutto ciò che trovo mentre trascrivo questi documenti. Su questo c’è poco da dire. Our Friends Who Have Left Us. 1)Triton – preso durante il Raid di Mezzanotte. 2)Persephone – presa durante il tempo passato sotto la città. 3)Lockwood – preso durante l’incendio al Dollar Store. 4)Apollo – portato via dall’inevitabile. 5)Benedict – preso per suo desiderio. 6)Earheart – preso per sua spontanea volontà. Ci mancherete, ma non abbiamo tempo per piangervi. Commento: sembra essere una lista di coloro che sono morti o che in qualche modo hanno lasciato il gruppo. Non sono però sicuro di cosa Orwell intendesse a proposito di Apollo, Benedict ed Earheart. A List of Damned. 1) Io, Orwell. 2) Plato. 3) Triton. 4) Caesar. 5) Athena. 6) Churchill. 7) Lockwood. 8) Mars. 9) Twain. 10) Jupiter. 11) Curie. 12) Goodall. 13) Persephone. 14) Il nostro caro amico Apollo. 15) Benedict (Precedentemente noto come Drake, ma cambiato per ovvie ragioni) 16) Earheart. Commento: abbastanza immediato il significato di questa lista. Sembrano essere i nomi delle persone facenti parte del gruppo del mio amico. "A Dog of Different Proportions” from the box “From Where We Came”. La mia curiosità ha avuto la meglio e ho dovuto leggere qualcosa di più di una semplice lista. Tornerò a scavare nella scatola “Cose di varia importanza ma senza alcun ordine particolare”, ma per ora ho deciso di dare un’occhiata dentro “Da dove veniamo”. La prima storia è quella di Orwell. Ho deciso che sarebbe stato meglio scrivere la sua per prima. Eccola qui di seguito. I miei vicini sono sempre stati molto strani, uscivano di casa ad orari indicibili, mettevano musica ad alto volume ogni giorno esattamente alle 15:30 e lasciavano uscire il loro cane solo di Martedì e di Giovedì. Gente strana, come ho già detto. Comunque, non gli diedi mai molta importanza, almeno fino a quando non avevo quasi dieci anni. Un giorno i miei vicini vennero a bussare alla porta, i miei genitori andarono ad aprire e mia madre intrattenne una discussione con la signora a proposito di qualche argomento stupido. Io andai subito nella mia stanza per evitare di dover conversare con loro, cosa che sarebbe sicuramente avvenuta. Quindici minuti dopo, mia madre venne in camera mia. Mi disse che i vicini sarebbero stati via dalla città per una settimana e che avevano bisogno che io badassi al loro cane. Mi avrebbero pagato venti dollari. Per un ragazzino di dieci anni quella era un’offerta da non rifiutare. Inoltre non dovevo neanche dormire da loro o rimanerci neppure per poco tempo; la loro casa era esattamente quella accanto alla mia. Tutto quello che pensai di dover fare era lasciarlo uscire, pulire i suoi bisogni e dargli da mangiare. Il tempo passò ed arrivò Sabato, il giorno in cui i miei vicini sarebbero partiti. Potei sentirli, circa alle 3 di mattina, sbattere le portiere della macchina e cose simili. Li sentii anche parlare, ma non riuscì a sentire distintamente cosa si dissero, a parte delle parole, quali “cane”, “sicuro”, “ragazzo” e “schiumoso”. L’unica frase completa che sentii fu: “E se lo scoprisse?”. Ma non mi preoccupai di nulla, lì per lì. Così, mi alzai ad un orario ragionevole il giorno dopo e decisi di andare a casa dei miei vicini, circa alle 14:00. Appena misi piede in quella casa sentii che c'era qualcosa di sbagliato. Prima di tutto, c’era una strana carta da parati che ricopriva interamente tutta casa. La carta era nera con delle macchie rosse che sembravano delle persone sparse su di essa. Inoltre, c’erano delle stelle molto mal disegnate che riempivano la parte superiore della stessa. Anche la sala da pranzo era strana, dentro v’era soltanto un divano e una piccola TV, nient’altro. La cucina non era da meno, dentro c’erano solo quattro piatti e tre bicchieri. La cosa più strana? C’erano immagini del cane OVUNQUE. E non sto esagerando. Il cane copriva il frigo, le pareti, qualsiasi cosa. Tuttavia, non c’era neppure una foto dei familiari. Immaginai che dovessero davvero amare molto quel cane. Notai una lettera sul frigo, recava scritto quanto segue: “Si chiama Marcel. Dagli da mangiare due volte al giorno, la prima alle 16:00 e la seconda alle 20:00. Sii in orario. Va via il più presto e il più silenziosamente possibile dopo avergli dato da mangiare. Fallo uscire il Martedì ed il Giovedì, SOLO e SOLTANTO dalle 17:00 alle 20:00. NON andare nel giardino sul retro (Dovrei aggiungere che il loro giardino era completamente recintato, non potreste sbirciarci dentro neppure se giocaste in NBA). Il cibo è in frigo.” La lettera mi sembrò parecchio strana, ma immaginai che fosse normale, conoscendo la famiglia. La cosa che veramente mi lasciò perplesso quel primo giorno mi si presentò quando aprii il frigo. Era vuoto, a parte quattordici recipienti, ognuno dei quali riportante un etichetta con su scritto un giorno della settimana, due per ogni giorno. Questi recipienti erano pieni fino all’orlo di una strana sostanza vischiosa di colore tra il rosso e il viola. Non saprei come descriverlo, ma il suo odore era molto simile al latte scaduto da più di un mese. Comunque seguii le indicazioni e sia Domenica che Lunedì feci tutto in orario. Le prime difficoltà arrivarono Martedì. Dopo scuola decisi di fare un pisolino. Immagino di non aver sentito la sveglia, o di non averla impostata affatto, perché mi svegliai alle 16:45. Me la presi con me stesso per essermi addormentato e corsi verso casa dei miei vicini. Appena entrai trovai Marcel sul divano nella sala da pranzo. Guardava la TV, l’avevo dimenticata accesa? Emise un ringhio appena misi piede dentro casa. C’era qualcosa di strano nel cane, sembrava più grosso del giorno prima, molto più grosso. Camminai silenziosamente in cucina e versai il suo pasto nella ciotola. Saltò giù dal divano e ringhiò nuovamente, prima di cominciare a mangiare. Io aprii la porta scorrevole sul retro per farlo uscire, avendo visto che erano quasi le 17:00. In quell’istante rimasi paralizzato. Il giardino era coperto da una spessa coltre di nebbia, che era incredibilmente strano, dato che fuori non era affatto una giornata nebbiosa. Posso giurare di aver sentito un urlo provenire da dentro la coltre di nebbia, quando chiusi la porta. Quando lasciai rientrare Marcel alle 20:00 tutto sembrava essere normale, e continuò ad esserlo fino a Sabato. Decisi di passare il venerdì sera a casa di un amico, e, dovendo essere da lui alle 18:00, non avrei fatto in tempo per dare a Marcel il pasto delle 20:00, perciò decisi di versare al cane tutti e due i recipienti alle 16:00. Quando tornai da lui Sabato pomeriggio non mi aspettavo assolutamente ciò che vidi. Marcel era di nuovo sul divano, questa volta in TV c’era solo statico. Lui sembrava stare male, e a malapena riuscì ad alzare la testa per guardarmi, quando entrai in casa. Tentai di carezzarlo, ma mi evitò, così decisi di dargli da mangiare. Quando versai la sostanza Marcel mugolò, ma mangio lo stesso, sebbene a malincuore. Tuttavia, rifiutò il pasto delle 20:00. Sapevo che i vicini sarebbero tornati il giorno dopo e non volevo lasciare tracce del mio fallimento, perciò versai il contenuto del recipiente nello scarico. Improvvisamente, Marcel emise un ululato agghiacciante, di quelli che si possono sentire solamente quando un cane prova un immenso dolore. Subito dopo, dal giardino udii un urlo che mi fece rabbrividire fin dentro le ossa, quell’urlo continua ad ossessionarmi sin da quel giorno, e rimane tutt’ora inspiegato. Come se non bastasse, la sostanza appiccicosa cominciò ad emettere bolle dal lavandino e diventò di un profondo colore viola. Corsi a casa e non dissi a nessuno ciò che accadde. Domenica arrivò in fretta e immaginai che i vicini sarebbero venuti di corsa a casa mia per lamentarsi con i miei genitori. Non lo fecero. Semplicemente tennero musica ad alto volume per tutto il giorno e la spensero soltanto alle 18:00. Da allora potei sentire un basso lamento, un pianto, che si ripeteva periodicamente, provenire dal loro giardino. Lunedì, quando mi svegliai, c’era un camion di traslochi in strada. Non seppi mai cosa accadde a Marcel o ai miei vicini, ma la casa rimase vuota per anni. Mi ci intrufolai dentro una volta per sbirciare nel retro. Non c’era più nebbia, ma tutto era morto. L’erba, le piante, tutto. C’erano anche degli enormi squarci nel terreno; non ho idea di come fossero stati fatti, né da chi. Commento: credo che questa sia stata la prima volta che Orwell incappò in qualcosa di inspiegabile. Questa storia ha decisamente catturato il mio interesse e continuerò a cercare dell’altro dentro questa scatola, finché mi sarà possibile. “The Sometimes Door” from the box From “Where We Came” Apparentemente, la seconda storia che sono riuscito a trascrivere (tutto è stato scritto in un linguaggio criptato che sembra essere stato inventato da Orwell; lui stesso mi diede la chiave di decriptatura) narra delle origini del membro del gruppo noto come “Plato”. Questa scatola sembra contenere sedici storie, trascriverò tutte queste prima di passare alla prossima. Ecco la storia. Di seguito scriverò esattamente le parole che Plato usò per raccontare il suo primo incontro con qualcosa d’inspiegabile. Sono cresciuto in un ambiente privilegiato, i miei genitori erano benestanti e io potei crescere in quella che potremmo descrivere come una villa, nel quartiere ricco di Brighton nomi sono stati cambiati. Tuttavia, i miei genitori erano degli idioti, anzi, lo sono tutt’ora, non avevano la più pallida idea di come allevare un bambino. Avevo più rapporti con la mia balia che con mia madre. Comunque, a proposito della villa, era come qualsiasi altro palazzo in Brighton dell’epoca, prima che si trasferissero i Bullings e si espandessero fino al lago. Davvero, non c’era assolutamente nulla di strano in quella casa, tranne una sola cosa. La chiamavo “Porta Incostante” Door”. NDT, dato che era visibile solo alcune volte. Riesco ancora a ricordare quanto ero eccitato la prima volta che la vidi. Ero meravigliato, ma quando provai a portarvici i miei genitori, quella semplicemente… sparì. Infine i miei genitori smisero di darmi retta, ed io smisi di provare a convincerli. La Porta Incostante era di un profondo colore viola, ma era vistosamente usurata e scheggiata, come se si trovasse lì dalla costruzione del palazzo. Al centro c’era intagliato un disegno della Luna. Questa porta si trovava sempre allo stesso posto, di fronte alla seconda camera al secondo piano. La prima volta che la notai ero appena stato sgridato dai miei genitori per aver sporcato un nuovo paio di pantaloni, o qualcosa del genere. Corsi al piano superiore, come la maggior parte dei bambini quando è arrabbiata. Se ci penso bene, la Porta Incostante appariva solo quando ero arrabbiato. Nonostante la vidi diverse volte, la aprii soltanto in un’occasione, subito dopo aver assistito al bacio tra Mars e Athena, cosa che ora non mi da più fastidio, ovviamente. Tornai a casa e immediatamente i miei genitori cominciarono a sgridarmi a causa dei compiti e della scuola. Ero furibondo. Corsi al piano superiore per rifugiarmi nella seconda camera per gli ospiti. La porta era proprio lì, sembrava leggermente più scura del solito, e molto meno rovinata. Rimasi in piedi a fissarla per oltre dieci minuti. Era come se mi parlasse, come se mi suggerisse quanto sarebbe stato facile sbarazzarmi dei miei genitori. Più ci pensavo e più la Luna sembrava torcersi. Afferrai il pomello. Sembrava una porta normale, tranne per il colore viola scuro che andava diventando nero, e per il fatto che appena girai il pomello sembrò aprirsi da sola. La stanza era davvero molto male illuminata, e tutt’oggi non ho idea della provenienza di quella luce, ma era talmente poca che potevo a malapena scorgere alcune forme. Appena misi piede in quella stanza mi si drizzarono i capelli in testa, poiché realizzai dove mi trovavo. Era la mia camera. Sentivo voci bisbigliare nella stanza, mi suggerivano di rilassarmi e di riposarmi. Dicevano che si sarebbero presi loro cura dei miei genitori, di Mars e di Athena, mentre io dormivo. Le palpebre si fecero pesanti, ma cercai di trascinarmi verso la porta. Caddi a terra, e la stanza sembrò allargarsi intorno a me, come se io mi stessi allontanando dalla porta. Continuai a gattonare verso l’uscita, fino a raggiungere l’uscio, e in quel momento qualcosa mi afferrò la gamba. Diedi un calcio a qualsiasi cosa essa fosse, mi spinsi fuori dalla camera e chiusi la porta il più in fretta possibile. Questa scomparve all’istante. Non controllai la Porta Incostante per diversi anni, fino alla morte di Lockwood. La porta è ancora lì ed appare quando sono arrabbiato, solo che ora è più luminosa e molto più rovinata. Tuttavia, continuo ancora a sentire dei bisbigli provenire da dentro quella camera. Commento: da ciò che so, Plato era molto intelligente, lui e Orwell erano ottimi amici e aveva lo stesso rapporto con Mars e Athena. Nessuno di loro ha mai avuto problemi, soprattutto Plato. Non mentiva mai. Tutto ciò comincia ad essere difficile da credere, ma continuerò a trascrivere. The Wooden Boy from the box From Where We Came Qui di seguito riporto le esatte parole di Caesar. Le marionette di legno fanno piuttosto paura quando sono da sole, vero? Molte persone si allontanano quando le vedono senza che alcuno stia dietro la tenda a parlare e a controllarla. Beh, quando ero un bambino a me piacevano un sacco. Non saprei spiegare il perché, semplicemente le trovavo divertenti. Comunque, dato che ne ero molto affascinato chiesi ai miei genitori se avessi potuto prendere delle lezioni ed imparare anch’io. Immagino che mi abbiano dato il permesso solo perché non avessi molti impegni in quel periodo. Quanti anni avevo? Credo dieci. Allora, assunsero questo professionista per farmi da insegnante. Si chiamava Mr. Gordon, un tipo a posto, anche divertente. Era abbastanza anziano, probabilmente tra i settanta e gli ottanta anni. Tuttavia, credo che si sentisse piuttosto solo a causa della morte del figlio, se non ricordo male si trattava di un incidente con la macchina. Comunque, la questione è che io ODIAVO la sua marionetta con tutto me stesso. Ora, non fraintendermi, avevo già visto delle cose strane quando ero un bambino, ma quel pupazzo… Non saprei spiegarlo, ma c’era qualcosa che non andava. Ovviamente tutto sarà più ovvio quando finirò di raccontare la storia. Il pupazzo sembrava così… reale, come fosse vivo. Ora immagino che non avessi molto torto. La nostra prima lezione filò liscia, senza alcun problema, eccetto quell’inquietante marionetta. In seguito le cose divennero un po’ strane. L’insegnante divenne inquieto. Alcune volte provava ad usare un altro pupazzo, ma puntualmente lo ritrovava completamente distrutto pochi giorni dopo, quando andava a riaprire la cesta nella quale riponeva le marionette. Tuttavia, quello inquietante non si ruppe mai. Infine, smise di cambiare, ma sembrava sempre paranoico e diceva delle cose molto strane con la marionetta. Di tanto in tanto divagava e cominciava a parlare di morte, assassini e cose simili. Altre volte, potevo sentirlo parlare a bassa voce al suo pupazzo, mentre io ero fuori dalla stanza. Qui le cose cominciano a peggiorare. Un giorno toccai la marionetta e Mr. Gordon cominciò ad urlarmi contro, io mi voltai per guardarlo e sentii qualcosa tagliarmi la mano, faceva un male incredibile ed era anche piuttosto profondo. Mi disse che il pupazzo non era stato levigato a sufficienza e altre scuse senza senso. Un altro giorno potei sentirlo urlare dentro la stanza, ma non riuscii ad aprire la porta. Quando finalmente ci riuscii lo vidi semplicemente seduto con la marionetta in grembo. Dopo questo avvenimento dissi ai miei genitori che non volevo più seguire le sue lezioni, ma mi costrinsero a seguirne almeno un’altra, perché sarebbe stato uno spreco di soldi non farlo. Quell’ultima volta fu la peggiore. Mr. Gordon sembrava vuoto, come se la vita gli fosse stata succhiata via. Mi sedetti vicino a lui e tirai fuori il mio pupazzo. Cominciò a parlare attraverso la marionetta di un assassinio, di qualcuno che veniva sventrato e impiccato usando le sue stesse budella. Mr. Gordon era un ottimo ventriloquo, tuttavia quella volta muoveva a malapena le sue labbra, anche meno del solito. La sua voce sembrava anche più profonda e graffiante. Ad un certo punto Mr. Gordon poggiò il pupazzo a terra e si diresse in cucina (le lezioni si tenevano a casa sua, credo di aver dimenticato di dirlo prima). Nonostante se ne fosse andato la marionetta non smise di parlare, anzi, si fece più rumorosa. Cominciò ad urlare di omicidi brutali, e poi gridò il mio nome. Iniziò a tremare, e giuro che stesse cercando di afferrarmi con le sue braccia. Continuò a strillare di come lui fosse l’unico amico di Mr. Gordon, il suo unico figlio. Di come Mr. Gordon poteva amare soltanto lui e di come mi avrebbe ucciso. Feci un salto indietro e Mr. Gordon corse dentro la stanza, urlandomi di scappare via. Io fuggii, e per qualche motivo non dissi nulla ai miei. Cominciai a sbirciare in casa sua qualche giorno dopo. Infine vidi Mr. Gordon accendere un falò nel suo giardino sul retro e lottare con la marionetta fino a lanciarla nel fuoco. Credetti che sarebbe finita lì, invece Mr. Gordon si lanciò tra le fiamme subito dopo il suo pupazzo. Morì lì, e ricordo ancora i paramedici che tirano fuori i resti del suo pugno carbonizzato, mentre stringeva una piccola mano di legno di una semplice marionetta di legno. Mi hanno trovato. Sono dovuto fuggire, ho trovato un altro posto dove nascondermi. Sono scappato via dalla mia città e finalmente mi sono allontanato abbastanza per riiniziare a lavorare. Non so contro chi mi sto mettendo, ma attualmente sto lottando contro i loro hackers. Sono riuscito a trascrivere un’altra storia, la pubblicherò subito. The Lighteater from the box From Where We Came Scriverò di seguito le esatte parole di Curie. Sono cresciuto poco lontano da Brighton, proprio nei campi agricoli. Sai dove si trova la cisterna d’acqua? Non quella a Crain Street, l’altra. Beh, sono cresciuto proprio lì vicino. Quando mi trasferii avevo circa 11 anni, ma già prima di allora ero incappato in fatti inspiegabili. In mezzo a quei campi si raccontavano parecchie storie la notte, intorno ad un fuoco. Molte erano stupide, ma alcune erano molto interessanti. Une delle mie preferite era quella del Lighteaterdi Luce, NDT, almeno fino al mio primo incontro. Praticamente la storia racconta di una parte del bosco che gli animali non osano percorrere e nella quale la luce non riesce a penetrare. Le persone che entrino in quella zona verranno ritrovate settimane dopo senza cambiamenti visibili, ma in seguito risulterà evidente che non sono più loro stesse. Divengono solo un guscio vuoto, la loro personalità sembrerà essere stata cancellata del tutto. Nessun tipo di cura o di medicina potrà farli tornare alla normalità. Giravano molte storie del tipo “Conosco un ragazzo che conosceva quel ragazzo” e molte dicerie su avvistamenti aventi come protagonista il Lighteater, ma posso assicurarti che io ho realmente visto quella creatura con i miei occhi. Non è una leggenda, esiste davvero. Un giorno, circa un mese prima di trasferirmi, io ed un mio amico, chiamiamolo A, eravamo a casa di un altro amico che festeggiava il suo compleanno, per cui avremmo passato la notte da lui, insieme a tutti gli altri ragazzi che aveva invitato. Rimanemmo in piedi quasi tutta la notte a raccontarci storie di fantasmi e ovviamente parlammo anche del Lighteater, era una delle storie più quotate. Un ragazzo disse che il Lighteater si celava nel bosco, non troppo in profondità, diceva di conoscere il luogo. Era un ragazzo strano, nessuno di noi gli parlava molto. Era più piccolo di noi, aveva solo 8 anni, o giù di lì. Penso che il festeggiato fosse stato obbligato dalla madre ad invitarlo, altrimenti non gli avrebbe permesso di organizzare quella festa. Ridemmo tutti del ragazzino, ma ora vorrei davvero sapere dove si trova. Comunque, il ragazzo continuò ad affermare che non stava mentendo ed infine il tutto si tramutò in una sfida. Chi sarebbe andato con lui nel bosco? Ovviamente, da bravo maschiaccio quale ero, mi offrii volontario. A, essendo un buon amico, venne con me. Così salutammo gli altri e ci dirigemmo verso il bosco, al seguito del ragazzino. Camminammo per circa mezz’ora e cominciammo a notare che la presenza di fauna selvatica e di vita animale in generale andava via via scemando, mano a mano che ci addentravamo nel bosco. Gli uccelli cinguettavano molto più raramente e non vedemmo alcun cervo o volpe. Improvvisamente il ragazzo si fermò. Disse che era proprio lì e ci indicò il luogo. Io ed A guardammo verso dove il ragazzo stava indicando. Davanti a noi il bosco cominciava a farsi davvero fitto. Il buio più totale ci circondava e nessun suono proveniva da lì dentro. Gli alberi sembravano muoversi, come se fossero consci della nostra presenza. Era piuttosto spaventoso, ma io ed A non ci saremmo tirati indietro. Dicemmo all’altro ragazzo di andare avanti e di entrare in quell’oscurità, ma non si mosse neppure di un millimetro. Ci pregò di non entrare in quel luogo. Ridemmo e cominciammo a camminare. Potevamo ancora sentire le sue suppliche provenienti dalle nostre spalle, e vorrei avergli dato retta. Quando entrammo in quell’altra zona del bosco sono sicuro che A si sentisse esattamente come me, solo e spaventato. Intorno a noi era tutto nero pece, era così buio che non si vedeva nulla ad un palmo dal naso. Era anche mortalmente silenzioso, neppure le foglie emettevano dei suoni quando le calpestavamo. A mi disse che stava cercando il suo accendino, eravamo ragazzi di campagna, fumavamo tutti. Attendemmo finché A non lo trovò e lo accese. Gli alberi sembravano essere morti, ma erano comunque coperti da foglie. Era davvero molto strano, non c’erano fiori, né germogli e neppure erbacce, solo gli alberi e le foglie. Guardai in alto e vidi il Sole in cielo, allora cominciai a pensare… Come poteva essere così buio? Se potevo vedere il Sole allora la luce avrebbe sicuramente potuto filtrare attraverso gli alberi. In quell’istante sentimmo un rumore provenire da qualche parte nell’oscurità. A cominciò a dare di matto, dicendo che qualcosa l’aveva toccato. Ci stringemmo l’uno all’altro intorno alla luce e cercammo una via d’uscita. Poi, andammo a sbattere contro… qualcosa. Era un’enorme massa informe di colore nero, pulsava ed era viscida. Aveva la silhouette di un essere umano, anzi, in realtà assomigliava estremamente ad un essere umano. Girò la sua… testa, immagino, e cominciò a ringhiare, rivelando tre file di zanne lunghe e affilate. Emise uno stridio e l’accendino si spense. Urlai ad A di riaccenderlo, ma mi disse che non funzionava più. Cominciammo a correre a casaccio nell’oscurità, non avevo idea di dove diavolo stavo andando. Frugai nelle mie tasche per trovare il mio accendino e riuscii ad accenderlo, ma vorrei non averlo fatto. Vidi A urlare e colpire la creatura, ma questa lo teneva troppo stretto per permettergli di scappare. Stava succhiando la luce via dal corpo di A, letteralmente, la luce scorreva fuori da A. Non so davvero come spiegarlo. La bestia si voltò verso di me e ringhiò nuovamente. Io raccolsi tutte le mie forze e lanciai il mio accendino verso di lui. Emise un altro stridio e la luce svanì, io colsi l’opportunità per scattare in avanti e cercare disperatamente una via d’uscita. Stavo piangendo, non sapevo dove andare. Riuscivo a sentire che la creatura stava guadagnando terreno, sentivo il suo fiato sul mio collo. Stavo per morire, ne ero certo. Poi, improvvisamente mi ritrovai fuori da quell’oscurità. Caddi a terra, mi trovavo ancora al buio, ma potevo vedere le mie mani. Mi misi in piedi e guardai alle mie spalle. C’era solo oscurità, ma io ne ero uscito, ora ero nel bosco normale. Corsi dritto a casa e non uscii per il mese successivo. In seguito mi dissero che anche A era tornato a casa, ma c’era qualcosa di terribilmente sbagliato in lui. Dissero che era come un robot e lo mandarono in terapia. I suoi genitori erano sospettati di aver abusato di loro figlio, ma io sapevo che ciò non era vero. Sapevo che eravamo incappati nel Lighteater. Credo che i miei genitori avessero capito che io non volevo più stare in quel posto, così ci trasferimmo in città, e qui incontrai voi, ragazzi. Immagino che potremmo investigare di nuovo sul Lighteater, ma dobbiamo essere sicuri di conoscere i rischi di un’altra missione ad alto rischio. Commento: Conosco i campi che Curie ha menzionato. Feci delle ricerche su di essi prima di scappare da Brighton, tuttavia non sono sicuro di dove si trovi quella radura, ma non credo neppure di volerlo sapere. Mi chiedo se hanno mai investigato nuovamente su questa faccenda e quale fosse stata l’altra missione ad alto rischio. A prescindere da ciò, è certo che il Lighteater deve essere evitato ad ogni costo. Categoria:Creepypasta Categoria:Lunga Categoria:Creature